Many processes involve the deposition of one material on another body of material. For example, coatings are frequently disposed on bodies to alter the surface properties thereof. One method known in the art for depositing material on another body is electroplating, which typically involves the deposition of metal onto another metallic body. Generally, electroplating involves placing an anode and a cathode in an electrolyte bath. The anode, the electrolyte bath, or both the anode and the electrolyte bath may comprise elements of the material to be deposited on the body. The cathode may comprise the body on which material is to be deposited, or the body may be electrically coupled with the cathode. A voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, which results in the generation of an electric field within the electrolyte and deposition of material on the body.